Mon futur est avec toi
by Dororo03
Summary: On souhaiterait savoir ce qu'on sera dans dix ans, lança Brittany le plus sérieusement du monde.


**Titre** : Mon futur est avec toi

**Résumé** : « On souhaiterait savoir ce qu'on sera dans dix ans », lança Brittany le plus sérieusement du monde.

**Paring** : Klaine (mais les autres font leur apparition :D)

**Rating** : M ! LEMON ! Relation HOMOSEXUELLE ! (mon premier Lemon Klaine *o* que je suis émue *o*)

**Note d'auteur** : cette histoire me trottait dans la tête et j'ai dû la mettre sur papier. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire (et à la penser j'avoue :P)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

- Une quoi ?! s'exclama Santana, une expression de pure horreur sur le visage.

Tous les membres de New Direction étaient réunis pour répéter quand le principal Figgins les avait interrompus pour leur lâcher cette bombe.

- Pardon ? C'est une blague ? répliqua Puck.

- Jeunes gens, j'ai déjà promis à mon contact, et celui-ci est ravi de pouvoir remplacer aussi rapidement son groupe qui a annulé au dernier moment. Il vous attend donc samedi prochain à la foire de Lima.

Puis le principal sortit, laissant les ND sous le choc.

- Hors de question qu'on se présente à une foire ! s'insurgea Santana.

- Voyez ça comme un entraînement pour les Régionales, intervint Mr Schuester. C'est un excellent moyen de s'améliorer.

- Mais enfin, une foire, Monsieur Schue ! rajouta Quinn.

- Des stands de barbapapas, des manèges avec des mômes partout qui courent et qui braillent, des vieux schnocks qui nous reluquent ! Une foire quoi ! insista Santana, les bras croisés dans une posture défensive.

Les élèves commencèrent à parler tous en même temps dans un chahut pas possible. Chacun donnant leur avis jusqu'à ce que Mr Schuester siffle et obtienne le silence.

- De toute façon, vous avez entendu Figgins, il a donné son accord et c'est la réputation de McKinley qui est en jeu. Donc on va y aller et enflammer la scène ! les encouragea t-il.

Voilà comment ils se retrouvèrent dans les coulisses d'une scène de plein air, attendant que l'organisateur annonce leur arrivée.

- Si on nous jette des fruits pourris, je les fais manger au prof, marmonna Santana.

- Je pense que ça va être amusant, sourit Blaine, excité.

Santana le fusilla du regard tandis que Kurt levait les yeux au plafond et soupirait. Son petit-copain était un vrai chiot excité. Mais le fashionista ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. Même s'il préférait éviter de se prendre des végétaux passés de date en pleine face.

Ils furent appelés au micro et leur spectacle put débuter. Il dura une bonne trentaine de minutes et, à leur plus grand étonnement, ils ne reçurent aucun objet, ni aliment.

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, sourit Finn, tenant la main de Rachel alors qu'il quittait la scène.

- J'ai repéré dans le fond deux grand-mères qui me fixaient bizarrement, frissonna Sam.

- C'est la rançon de la gloire, se moqua Santana, faisant référence à son passé de strip teaseur.

Sam préféra l'ignorer et les jeunes rejoignirent Schuester qui les acclamait.

- C'était vraiment excellent ! Vous avez quartier libre durant une heure, le bus ne sera pas là avant, ajouta t-il.

- Quoi ? fit Santana.

- Oh allez, j'ai repéré un stand où des filles en bikinis se battaient dans de la boue, précisa Puck, le regard brillant.

- Tu as eu le temps de voir ça quand ? l'interrogea Mike.

Puck ne répondit que par un sourire énigmatique.

- Juste, précisa le prof, ne vous faites pas remarquer. Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec la sécurité. Je vous fais confiance pour vous tenir correctement.

- Bien sûr Mr Schue, acquiesça Blaine.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et regardèrent le prof s'éloigner.

- Qui me suit ? s'exclama Puck, enthousiaste.

Les garçons décidèrent de l'accompagner sous les protestations de leurs petites-amies respectives.

- Anderson tu viens aussi, affirma Puck en le tirant par la manche.

Blaine n'eut aucune chance de protester avant de se faire kidnapper par le groupe de garçons.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient une quelconque chance, persifla Santana, la main de Brittany dans la sienne. Nous, on va de notre côté.

Les deux filles quittèrent le groupe suivies de Quinn.

- Bon que faisons-nous ? demanda Mercedes.

- Pourquoi Blaine est parti avec les garçons ? Et surtout pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu ? demanda Rachel.

- Parce que c'est un garçon ? répondit Kurt.

- Non, je veux dire…commença la jeune fille.

- C'est bon Rachel, on a compris, l'interrompit Tina. Et puis, ça me rassure de le savoir avec eux. Au moins, il pourra contenir nos copains. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Mike, mais toutes ces filles en bikinis dans la boue, n'est-ce pas un des plus grands fantasmes masculins ?

Les filles haussèrent les épaules. Kurt fit de même, mais le garçon aurait bien voulu passer quelques moments avec son copain. Leurs moments intimes étaient rarissimes depuis leur première fois, pour ne pas dire inexistants. Comme si quelque chose les empêchait de recommencer. Ce n'était pas comme si Kurt pensait à ça tout le temps. Au corps de Blaine, à ses yeux magnifiques, à ses mains puissantes et délicates en même temps. A la façon dont elles le caressaient.

Le garçon rougit de ses pensées et ce fut le bras de Mercedes sous le sien qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Alors shopping ? proposa celle-ci.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on allait trouver des choses intéressantes, mais allons-y, répondit Kurt, content d'avoir au moins sa meilleure amie avec lui.

Les jeunes gens se baladèrent un moment dans la foire jusqu'à ce que le groupe se reforme au point de départ. Il n'était pas encore l'heure du retour mais chacun en avait déjà marre de cet endroit.

Il faut dire que la foire ne contenait pas vraiment d'amusements pour ados. Comme l'avait dit Santana avant, des enfants, des familles et des vieux étaient les principales personnes présentes dans ce lieu.

Le groupe décida de rester là en attendant la fin du quartier libre, faisant ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux : jouer de la guitare, que les garçons avaient apportée, et chanter. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Brittany arrive en sautillant.

- Où est-ce qu'elle était passée ? demanda Rachel à Santana.

- Elle a suivit une famille de lapins et s'est éloignée. Elle avait l'air de s'amuser alors je l'ai laissé faire. De toute façon Brit arrive toujours à me retrouver, sourit Santana en regardant sa copine avancer de sa démarche légère.

- Regardez ce que j'ai obtenu ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle tendit des tickets au groupe.

- Sybille, voyante extralucide, prédit votre avenir, lut Sam.

- C'est du bidon ce genre de choses, annonça Puck. La dernière fois que j'ai rencontré une voyante, elle m'a dit que j'allais faire une découverte sensationnelle. Résultat, j'attends toujours.

- Tu consultes des voyantes Puckerman ? se moqua Quinn.

- La femme chez qui je nettoyais la piscine l'avait invitée. J'ai eu une séance gratuite avant un autre genre de séance, sourit le garçon à la crête.

- C'est dégoûtant Noah, s'indigna Rachel.

Les autres l'ignorèrent et soudain Artie s'exclama :

- Où sont Brittany et Santana ?

Le groupe les trouva en train de s'éloigner quelques pas plus loin.

- Vous faites quoi ? les appela Finn.

- Une séance de voyance n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, prévint la latina qui était tirée par une Brittany excitée.

Les ND se regardèrent fixement jusqu'à ce que Puck hausse les épaules et les suive. Les autres en firent autant et quelques instants plus tard, le groupe se retrouva devant une tente violette.

- Aubergine, précisa Kurt.

Brittany y entra sans hésiter et les autres la suivirent après un moment d'hésitation.

- Bienvenue jeunes gens, les salua la voyante.

C'était une femme entre deux âges, de grandes lunettes qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux étaient posées sur son nez, des foulards entouraient sa tête et des bracelets tintaient à ses poignets.

- Trelawney, souffla Blaine.

- Pardon ? le regarda Kurt, interrogateur.

- Non rien, lui sourit en retour son petit-ami.

Kurt l'observa un petit moment avant de rougir et de détourner ses yeux devant ceux de son compagnon. Blaine était magnifique. Kurt sentit ses joues passer à un autre niveau de rouge à cause de ses pensées et se concentra sur la voyante pour ne plus avoir à songer à ce genre de choses. Elle était en train de leur expliquer qu'ils avaient le droit à une question pour tout le groupe et qu'ils feraient mieux de se concerter avant de la poser.

- C'est quoi cette voyante de foire ? souffla Puck.

Il se prit un coup dans les côtes de la part de Santana. Celle-ci soutenait sa copine, euphorique à l'idée de voir quelque chose de magique. Santana espérait seulement qu'elle ne serait pas déçue à la fin.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on demande ? se rattrapa Puck.

Des propositions fusèrent allant de la plus foireuse : « qu'est-ce qu'on aura comme questions aux tests de géographie ? » à la plus inutile : « il fera quel temps demain ? ».

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il propose Finnocence ? Tu es bien silencieux depuis le début, remarqua Santana.

Finn sembla sortir de ses pensées et lâcha :

- Je me suis toujours demandé où l'on serait tous dans dix ans.

Le silence se fit dans la tente et tout le monde fixait Finn avec un regard choqué.

- Waouh ! souffla Mercedes.

- Ça alors ! rajouta Artie.

- Et bien mon vieux tu as dû te griller le cerveau pour parvenir à sortir ça, se moqua gentiment Puck.

- Mais c'est une bonne question, intervint Rory avec son accent irlandais. Parce que déjà que je ne sais pas où je serais l'année prochaine, j'aimerais savoir ce qui m'attend demain.

Le groupe commença à parlementer jusqu'à ce que la voyante toussote.

- Votre choix est fait ?

- On souhaiterait savoir ce qu'on sera dans dix ans, lança Brittany le plus sérieusement du monde.

Comme Santana le savait, et le reste du groupe aussi, la jeune fille prenait très au sérieux cette histoire.

- Bien. Très bon choix, murmura la femme en marchant jusqu'au fond de la tente et en s'agenouillant devant un coffre.

La voyante ouvrit le coffre duquel elle sortit un autre coffre plus petit. Elle revint le poser sur sa table et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit un sachet en velours bleu nuit ainsi qu'une petite boîte en verre, ou était-ce du diamant ? Elle ouvrit la boîte sous le regard attentif des ND et s'avança devant Brittany à qui elle tendit une sorte de chips blanche et fine.

- On dirait ce truc qu'ils donnent dans les églises, chuchota Tina.

Brittany, sans aucune réserve, prit la chips et l'avala.

- Brit ! s'exclama Santana.

Mais la blonde se contenta de lui sourire, ne montrant aucun problème.

Les autres l'imitèrent et avalèrent leurs chips.

- Ça n'a aucun goût, grimaça Puck. Elle aurait pu rajouter des épices ou de la sauce avec.

Ensuite, la femme leur demanda de s'asseoir sur les poufs. Puis elle ouvrit le sachet de velours et plongea une main dedans. Elle en sortit la main, doigts fermés et se plaça face à eux. Elle tendit sa main et souffla ce qui semblait être des paillettes, sous le cri indigné de Kurt.

Mais le garçon n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà le groupe s'était assoupi, sous le sourire mystérieux de la femme.

- Bon voyage les enfants, dit-elle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

**Jour 1**

Kurt se sentit tout groggy quand il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla à moitié et il dut s'y habituer avant de voir où il était.

- J'ai besoin que tu appelles Owen et que tu lui demandes quelles couleurs il préfère, s'entendit-il dire.

« Quoi ? » se demanda le garçon en regardant aux alentours.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans la tente mais dans une pièce qui ressemblait fortement à un bureau. Il aperçut une fenêtre et voulut s'y diriger mais son corps refusa de bouger.

« Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » s'inquiéta Kurt.

- Kurt ? Votre rendez-vous de 10 heures est arrivé, annonça une voix féminine.

Kurt se vit appuyer sur une touche de téléphone et s'entendit dire :

- Deux minutes, July.

- Bien, je le fais patienter.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une pièce adjacente. Kurt découvrit une petite salle de bain bien aménagée dont de nombreux produits de beauté remplissaient chaque recoin. Il avança vers le seul miroir de la pièce, au-dessus du lavabo. Quand Kurt vit son reflet, il glapit.

« Oh douce Gaga, c'est moi ça ? Pourquoi je semble avoir… »

Soudain il se rappela où il était avant et le vœu que Brittany avait formulé à la voyante.

_- On souhaiterait savoir ce qu'on sera dans dix ans._

Et si ?

« Mais c'est impossible. Personne ne peut prédire l'avenir ! Et personne ne peut se retrouver coincer dans son corps futur incapable d'agir ! » pensa Kurt.

Il continua d'assister impuissant à la vie de son lui futur. Se regardant retoucher sa coiffure et remettre son foulard en place.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup changé » remarqua Kurt au bout d'un moment. « Mes traits du visage sont peut-être un peu plus marqués et virils, mais ma voix et mon corps sont restés les mêmes »

Il sortit de la salle de bain et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Kurt en profita pour observer les alentours.

« On dirait que je suis une sorte de patron de…OH PAR GAGA ! »

Sur le bureau il y avait une pile de magazine et sur le magazine du dessus on pouvait lire : « Kurt Hummel : un génie de la mode. Un sens de l'esthétisme comparable au grand McQueen ! Mais où va-t-il s'arrêter ? »

Kurt semblait en hyperventilation quand il comprit ce qu'il était devenu.

- July, vous pouvez faire entrer mon rendez-vous, appela Kurt, le doigt appuyé sur ce qui semblait être le numéro de sa secrétaire.

« J'ai une secrétaire, un bureau, un magazine hyper important qui fait ma publicité » se répéta le garçon.

- Il arrive, répondit July.

Kurt passa la journée à assister à la vie de son lui futur. Il déjeuna avec une grande dame de la mode, participa à une réunion qui permit de décider de la prochaine couverture de son magazine et donna des conseils lors d'une séance de shooting.

« Mon magazine », n'en revenait toujours pas l'ado.

Sa journée se finit beaucoup plus tard que le coucher du soleil et Kurt se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas partir du bureau quand son lui futur prit une couverture, déplia le sofa du bureau et la posa dessus.

Il partit dans la salle de bain faire son rituel du soir et se mit en pyjama.

« Pourquoi je dors là ? N'ai-je pas un appartement ? C'est New-York quand même ! » s'indigna Kurt. « Je suis quelqu'un d'important, je dois avoir mon chez moi. »

Il s'entendit soupirer après avoir éteint la lumière et serré le deuxième coussin dans ses bras.

Kurt sentit l'inconscience prendre le dessus et sa dernière pensée fut :

« Et où est Blaine ? »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blaine émergea de son inconscience à cause du bruit environnant. Il voulut s'étirer mais remarqua que son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il essaya plusieurs choses comme sauter, cligner des yeux ou même parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » se demanda le jeune homme.

Il porta son attention sur les alentours et se rendit compte qu'il était en train de marcher. Un bâtiment s'élevait à sa gauche et une étendue d'herbe remplie de ce qui semblait être, pour Blaine, des étudiants se présentait à sa droite.

- Bonjour, Mr Anderson !

- Bonjour, s'entendit-il répondre.

Blaine était complètement perdu. Comment pouvait-il être conscient et voir mais, en même temps, être incapable d'agir sur son corps.

- Blaine !

Il se retourna à l'entente de son nom et vit arriver vers lui un homme âgé de la trentaine, cheveux bien coiffés, peau très belle et habillé très soigneusement.

« Alors lui, s'il ne joue pas dans notre équipe je vais devoir revoir mon radar » se dit Blaine en assistant à l'échange.

- Comment s'est passée ta première conférence ? lui demanda l'homme.

- Très bien. Je craignais le pire mais les élèves ont été très attentifs et beaucoup de questions ont été posées.

- C'est fabuleux, sourit le type en touchant le bras de Blaine.

« Hey là ! Minute mon vieux ! Tu crois faire quoi là ? » s'insurgea l'ado devant tant de familiarité.

- Je dois y aller, mon cours ne va pas tarder, sourit Blaine en retour.

- On dîne ensemble ce soir ? proposa l'autre gars.

« Dit non ! Mais où est Kurt ? Et comment ça « mon cours » ? » se demanda le garçon.

- Non désolé pas ce soir Henry. Un autre jour peut-être, répondit Blaine.

Il salua son collègue et continua son chemin. Il entra dans le bâtiment et, en passant dans un couloir, s'arrêta quelques instants devant un énorme miroir.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » s'exclama Blaine. « Pourquoi je suis…comme ça ? On dirait que je suis plus… »

_On souhaiterait savoir ce qu'on sera dans dix ans._

« Vieux ! Oh mon dieu Trelawney nous a envoyé dans le futur ! » comprit le garçon.

Son double ajusta sa cravate et replaça ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés sous le gel.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment changé » remarqua Blaine. « En fait à part ce début de barbe et des traits encore plus prononcés, je suis toujours le même. Pourquoi ça ne me choc pas plus ? Non, pourquoi je ne suis pas paniqué à l'idée de découvrir mon futur ? »

Son double prit une grande inspiration et entra à ce moment dans une salle de classe. Un amphithéâtre empli d'étudiants chahuteurs.

- Bonjour à tous ! salua Blaine. Je suis content de voir que tout le monde semble là.

Blaine prit une pause histoire de faire le tour de la grande salle.

« Waouh ! Tout ce monde est dans mon cours ? » se demanda Blaine.

- Je me disais qu'après le cours de la semaine dernière seulement les plus téméraires ou les plus fous seraient de retour. Mais peut-être que c'est le cas ?

La classe rit et Blaine commença son cours.

« Le début de la musique et son évolution jusqu'à nos jours » lut le garçon. « Je suis prof de musicologie à l'université de New-York ! Bon sang je suis prof et à NEW-YORK ! Si Kurt pouvait voir ça...Je me demande où il est... »

La journée de Blaine passa très vite. Entre les cours magistraux, le déjeuner dans la salle des profs où n'était pas l'autre type du matin, et les rendez-vous entre collègues, le soir arriva très vite et Blaine retourna dans un bâtiment reculé de la faculté.

« Je vis dans le bâtiment de la fac ? » s'étonna Blaine. « Mais pourquoi je ne retourne pas dans notre appartement de New-York où Kurt et moi avons emménagé ? Parce que je vis toujours avec Kurt n'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ? »

Blaine paniquait à l'intérieur de son double en le regardant faire sa routine du soir. Pendant qu'il était devant la télé avec un plateau repas et regardait une émission débile, Blaine pensa :

« Pourquoi je n'appelle pas Kurt pour lui raconter ma journée ? Pourquoi je reste assis tout seul devant la télé au lieu de retourner voir Kurt ? »

Blaine fut silencieux et il se rendit compte que son double commençait à s'assoupir. Il se sentit partir dans l'inconscience et avant de sombrer pensa :

« Faites que je sois toujours avec Kurt. Faites que nous soyons toujours ensemble. »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Jour 2**

Kurt se réveilla le lendemain matin dans son bureau et sentit une émotion forte lui tordre le cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » se demanda l'ado en assistant à la routine matinale de son double.

Il y avait comme une douleur dans la poitrine et Kurt comprit qu'il s'agissait de celle de son double.

« Parce qu'en plus de vivre ma vie par procuration, je vais ressentir chaque émotion de mon double pendant ce temps ? » se révolta l'ado. « Et Blaine qui n'est même pas là ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'appelle pas ? »

Sa journée commença comme la précédente. La matinée finissait quand sa secrétaire parla.

- Kurt, Madame Lopez-Pierce souhaite vous voir.

« Lopez-Pierce ? » répéta Kurt.

- Faite la entrer, July.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et une Santana plus magnifique que jamais pénétra dans le bureau.

- Kurt ! Tu sors déjeuner avec moi ce midi, lui ordonna la latina, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Santana n'a vraiment pas changé » se dit Kurt.

« Tu peux parler Hummel ! » répondit la jeune fille.

« Santana ? » l'appela Kurt.

« En personne. C'est dingue ce qui nous arrive, non ? Je me suis réveillée hier matin dans mon sublime loft New-Yorkais, seule jusqu'à ce que la première chose que mon double fasse c'est d'appeler Brittany. En une journée, j'ai découvert que nous étions mariées, que je travaillais comme critique de théâtre et que j'étais redoutée par toute la communauté. De plus, Brittany s'avère être en tournée avec une chanteuse ultra connue en compagnie de Mike Chang ! »

« Waouh…Critique de …Attends, attends, mariées ? Félicitations Santana c'est formidable ! » s'exclama le garçon réellement ravi pour les deux filles.

« Et toi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment compris où j'allais ce matin jusqu'à ce que je parle à ta secrétaire. Une secrétaire Kurt ? Je vois que tu t'en es plutôt pas mal sorti toi aussi. Monsieur numéro un de la mode »

« C'est incroyable. Il y a encore quelques jours, je pensais aller à la NYADA et voilà que je découvre que j'ai fini dans la mode. Mais Santana, tu penses que c'est réel tout ça ? Que c'est vraiment notre avenir et pas simplement un rêve »

« Qu'on ferait tous au même moment ? Je ne sais pas mais j'ai décidé de profiter au possible de tout ça et quand on sera rentré, je ferai tout pour que ça se réalise »

« Je suis content de trouver un visage connu » ajouta Kurt.

- Je ne veux pas en parler Santana ! s'exclama soudain Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » se demanda le garçon.

Son double et celui de Santana étaient assis à une terrasse, attendant leur commande et la tension était montée d'un cran.

- D'accord, conclut la latina. Mais j'aurais pu lui faire passer un message ce soir.

- Tu le vois ce soir ? fit Kurt d'une petite voix.

- Oui, on va voir la nouvelle pièce de Brochel. J'ai deux entrées pour l'avant-première. On pense aller leur dire bonjour ensuite.

- Je…Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, soupira Kurt. C'est notre accord. Et bien que ça me bouffe de l'intérieur, je respecte ce qu'on s'était dit.

- Vous êtes idiots de vous faire autant de mal pour rien. Vous voir souffrir, j'aime pas ça, Kurt. Brit non plus. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là cette semaine parce que sinon j'aurais été beaucoup plus virulente que ça.

- Je le sais bien. C'est pour ça qu'on vous évite cette semaine-là.

- Pas de message alors ?

Kurt secoua la tête et Santana lui jeta un regard déçu avant de lancer la conversation sur le spectacle qu'elle irait voir le soir-même.

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'étonna Santana. « Tu sais de quoi on parlait ? »

« Non. Mais ça me fait peur. Pour que tu réagisses comme ça, ça ne doit pas être quelque chose de très positif »

Le déjeuner se finit tranquillement et Kurt et Santana se séparèrent.

« Courage Hummel ! Je te tiens au courant si j'apprends quelque chose de nouveau la prochaine fois qu'on se revoit. »

« Merci Santana. »

Sa journée se finit de la même manière que la précédente. Sauf qu'une femme que Kurt reconnut comme Isabelle Wright, créatrice de , se présenta à son bureau juste avant qu'il ne ferme.

- Kurt ! Ne me dit pas que tu vas passer la semaine dans ton bureau ?! s'exclama la femme. Rentre chez toi voyons !

- Non ! Il n'en est pas question !

- C'est ridicule ! Cette histoire est ridicule !

- Laisse tomber Isabelle ! continua Kurt. Merci d'être venue mais je ne rentrerai pas chez moi.

- Mais Kurt…

- Pas tant qu'il n'est pas là.

Isabelle soupira puis donna l'accolade à Kurt avant de repartir.

« Cette histoire devient de plus en plus étrange » se dit Kurt en observant son double faire sa routine du soir.

Le sentiment qui transperçait sa poitrine n'était toujours pas parti.

« Et toujours pas de nouvelles de Blaine » se dit tristement le garçon avant que son double et lui-même, ne tombent endormis.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

Blaine se réveilla alors qu'il faisait encore sombre dehors. Il fit sa routine matinale avant de se diriger vers la salle réservée aux profs.

« Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici celui-là ? » gémit le garçon en découvrant le type d'hier, en train de boire un café.

- Hey salut Blaine ! Un café ? proposa l'homme devant la machine.

- Pas de refus, sourit Blaine en s'avançant dans sa direction.

« Non, non, non et non ! Recule moi-même ! Ouste sors de là et va retrouver Kurt ! » pensa l'ado en essayant d'atteindre son double.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à discuter de cours, des élèves, tout cela en toute neutralité pendant que les autres profs allaient et venaient dans la salle.

- Les élèves t'apprécient beaucoup en tout cas, sourit l'homme en lui touchant le bras. C'est rare pour un jeune prof tout juste sorti de la fac lui-même.

Blaine rit.

- J'en suis bien conscient. Mais j'aime mon travail. Je n'aurais jamais pensé prendre cette voie là il y a dix ans.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » répondit Blaine « Je voulais et je veux toujours faire de la musique mon métier. Qu'est-ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis ? »

- Oh, et que voulait faire le jeune toi d'il y a dix ans ? demanda l'autre sur un ton qui ne plaisait pas du tout à l'ado.

« Mettre mon poing dans ton visage » gronda Blaine à l'intérieur.

- Et bien, la musique a toujours été ma passion. Je me voyais bien compositeur-interprète ou alors à Broadway.

- Broadway, rien que ça ? sourit malicieusement l'autre prof. Il faut du courage pour tenir à Broadway. Du courage mais aussi une sacré paire de…enfin tu vois.

Blaine rit.

« Ne ris pas abruti, ça l'encourage ! » siffla l'ado. Il bouillonnait. « Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là à regarder un autre homme flirter outrageusement avec moi ? »

La cloche résonna dans la pièce et les profs commencèrent à s'activer.

- Et ce dîner alors ? l'invita Henry en récupérant sa mallette.

Blaine sentit l'hésitation parcourir son double.

« Oh, c'est nouveau ça ! Maintenant je ressens aussi mes propres émotions ! »

- Écoute Henry, c'est très flatteur l'attention que tu me portes mais…

- Oh non que vas-tu imaginer Blaine ! rit l'autre type. C'était simplement une proposition amicale.

Le soulagement sembla envahir l'homme.

- Dans ce cas-là, c'est d'accord, sourit Blaine.

- Jeudi à 19 heures ? indiqua l'autre prof.

- Okay, c'est noté. A plus.

Les deux profs se séparèrent sous les murmures d'un Blaine ado en colère.

« Proposition amicale ? Proposition amicale ? Mais même MOI je vois bien que ce type te drague ! Bon sang mon double mais réagis ! »

Le garçon était révolté, perturbé et complètement perdu. Il regarda défiler sa journée, pas bien différente de celle de la veille, jusqu'au soir. Mais au lieu de se mettre en pyjama, il se changea dans une tenue élégante.

« Où vais-je encore ? » soupira Blaine.

Le téléphone de son double sonna et Blaine reconnut la chanson comme une des performances des Troubletones de son époque « I will survive/Survivor ».

- Allo Hobbit ! Tu as intérêt à bouger ton délicieux petit cul parce que je vais pas passer ma soirée à t'attendre ! l'attaqua la délicieuse voix de…

- Hey Santana, répondit Blaine en souriant. Je suis en chemin.

- Y a intérêt Frodo, raccrocha la latina.

Blaine rit et rangea son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il sortit du campus. De l'autre côté de la rue, adossée à une voiture de sport rouge carmin, l'attendait une Santana éblouissante.

- Tu es superbe Santana, la complimenta l'homme.

La femme sourit et tous deux montèrent dans la voiture.

« Alors Hobbit toujours à la fac ? » parla Santana.

« Santana ? » s'étonna Blaine.

« Non, mère Térésa ! » s'exaspéra la jeune fille. « Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Au moins Porcelaine a plus de jugeote que toi »

« Kurt ? Il va bien ? » demanda Blaine, plein d'espoir.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas plus au courant que lui. »

La jeune fille raconta à Blaine ce qu'elle avait appris dernièrement au sujet des autres et de Kurt.

« Directeur d'un grand magazine de mode et créateur ? » Blaine sentit la fierté gonfler son cœur aux nouvelles de ce qu'était devenu son petit-ami.

Mais apparemment la jeune fille ne savait pas plus pourquoi ils n'étaient pas (ou plus ?) ensemble.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler quand une voix qu'ils connaissaient très bien se fit entendre.

« Rachel ?! » fut leur étonnement unanime.

Ils assistèrent au spectacle et ensuite regardèrent leur duo se diriger vers les coulisses.

- Blaine ! Santana ! les acclama une Rachel qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé, si ce n'est vieillie.

« Alors, comme ça la grande Rachel Berry a fini par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ? » déclara Santana, une fois que le trio se fut installé dans la loge de la chanteuse.

« C'est incroyable ! Je me suis réveillée dans mon propre corps il y a deux jours et tout s'est enchaîné si vite ! Les répétitions, les rendez-vous ! Je suis sur scène à Broadway ! » furent les paroles remplies d'excitation de la jeune fille.

« On avait remarqué Berry ! Et apparemment c'est moi qui fais ta critique. » ajouta perfidement Santana.

Mais cela ne sembla pas démonter la jeune fille qui les interrogea sur leur vie. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'un homme plutôt bien bâti n'entre dans la loge.

Il salua les deux et s'assit aux côtés de Rachel après l'avoir embrassée.

« Oh ! C'est nouveau ça ? Tu ne nous avais pas parlé de Monsieur-je-suis-un-Adonis ici présent » remarqua Santana.

Si Rachel avait pu rougir, nul doute que son visage aurait prit feu. Elle finit par leur dire qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle n'était plus avec Finn mais engagée avec Brody ici présent, même si elle ignorait qui il était et comment ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de parler, Blaine se sentit soudain prit d'une forte émotion qui lui étreignit le cœur et le laissa pantelant.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Rachel. Si on pouvait éviter de nous le faire remarquer chaque année ça serait une bonne chose, résonna la voix froide de Blaine dans la loge.

- Mais toi et Kurt…commença la femme en face de lui.

- Stop Rachel ! s'exclama Blaine en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je ne veux pas en parler. Très bon spectacle en tout cas.

Blaine sortit de la pièce et s'adossa au mur quelques pas plus loin.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas croire que Kurt et moi…non, c'est impossible ! Pitié tout mais pas ça ! » supplia l'ado.

Les sentiments de son double le troublaient encore et il ne pouvait pas croire que malgré les forts sentiments qu'il ressentait, Kurt et lui n'étaient plus ensemble.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Jour 3**

- Miss Jones, c'est à vous dans deux minutes ! indiqua un ingénieur.

Mercedes hocha la tête et inspira bien fort avant de se diriger vers le fauteuil du plateau télé. Ce soir-là, elle était interviewée par la plus grande journaliste du monde audio-visuel.

« Yeah baby ici la star c'est moi ! » pensa l'ado en assistant à l'enregistrement de l'émission.

A la sortie du plateau, elle vit rouler vers elle son ami du lycée.

- Hey Artie ! l'accueillit la jeune femme en l'enlaçant malgré son fauteuil.

« Ma star favorite ! Tu t'en es bien sortie Mercedes ! » la félicita Artie.

« Je sais ! Pas mal hein pour une petite Diva de l'Ohio ! » répondit Mercedes. « Si ma vie est vraiment comme ça, je crois pouvoir m'habituer »

Les deux ados discutèrent en même temps que leur double.

Malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas été proches au lycée, Artie et Mercedes s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à Los Angeles lors de la première année d'Artie à la fac d'audio-visuel. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et s'étaient forgés une belle amitié.

- Mr Abrams téléphone, l'appela son assistante.

- Allez go, responsable audio-visuel ! Et fais moi éblouissante !

- Pas besoin de moi pour ça 'Cedes !

Artie s'éloigna et Mercedes sentit une main prendre possession de son bras.

- Maintenant que tu as finis de discuter avec mon superbe fiancé, je crois qu'il est temps de faire du shopping !

Mercedes rit de l'exubérance de son amie Sugar Motta.

« Mercedes j'adore cette ville ! J'adore les gens et j'adore la vie ici ! Il y a tellement de boutique de vêtements ! Et tu as vu ma carte bancaire ? Infinie ! Mon dieu papa est devenu encore plus riche que maintenant ! » babillait Sugar pendant que leur duo adulte se dirigeait vers une limousine.

« Je crois que j'ai compris tout ça Sugar ! Après tout, ça fait trois jours qu'on est dans le futur et trois jours qu'on fait du shopping ! » rit Mercedes.

« Tu t'en plains ? »

« Jamais ! »

Les deux filles rirent en montant dans la voiture.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Jour 4**

Noah Puckerman n'avait jamais été une personne très sentimentale, ni romantique. Mais alors qu'il observait sa femme et sa fille en train de parler dans le jardin, il ressentit des émotions fortes.

- Papa, tu penses qu'on pourra assister au show de Mercedes le week-end prochain ? Je pense que Maman Shelby sera d'accord pour me laisser venir un week-end supplémentaire, remarqua la jeune fille de douze ans.

Beth Corcoran était le portrait craché de Quinn. La seule chose qui les différenciait peut-être était ses cheveux bouclés et les traits du visage un peu plus forcés. Mais la jeune fille était indéniablement magnifique et Noah ressentait de la fierté face à sa fille.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée trésor. J'enverrai un message à Shelby pour confirmation.

La jeune fille lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rentrer dans la maison.

« Je peux te sentir rougir jusqu'ici Noah ! » le taquina la voix de Quinn.

« Oh, c'est bon ! C'est pas comme si nos doubles n'avaient pas été dans des positions plus gênantes. »

« C'est sûr que me réveiller dans tes bras la première fois a été une grosse surprise » avoua Quinn. « Puis les jours ont suivi et je me dis que finalement, en regardant tout ce qu'on a bâti, la vie nous a bien réussi. »

« Et puis, on a Beth » ajouta Puckerman tandis que son double mettait un dernier coup de sécateur à l'arbuste.

« C'est une semaine exceptionnelle » lui rappela Quinn. « Elle est toujours sous la garde de Shelby et nous ne l'avons qu'un week-end sur deux ou selon les engagements de Shelby. »

« Mais quand même ! C'est plus que nous n'aurions pu rêver Quinn ! »

Pendant ce temps là, la Quinn adulte s'était approché de Noah avec une lingette et lui épongeait le front. Puis Puck lui posa une main dans la nuque et ils partagèrent un baiser qui laissa les deux ados sans souffle.

- Oh non Papa, Maman Q, c'est dégoûtant ! s'insurgea Beth.

Quinn rit.

- Tu verras quand tu rencontreras quelqu'un.

- Jamais !

« Jamais ! »

Ce fut le cri unanime des deux Puckerman, adulte et ado.

Quinn adulte rit encore et posa sa main sur la joue de son mari.

- Je t'aime, Noah.

- Vous n'allez pas encore vous embrasser hein ? s'indigna leur fille. Parce que si c'est le cas, je m'en vais !

Les deux adultes partagèrent un rire avant de suivre leur fille dans la maison.

« Meilleure vie possible » fit remarquer Puckerman.

« Tu dis ça seulement parce qu'on vit dans une villa de Los Angeles et que ton entreprises de nettoyage de piscines fonctionne tellement bien que tu n'es même pas obligé d'aller au bureau tous les jours » le taquina Quinn.

« Dit celle qui est devenue une agente immobilière reconnue parmi les stars »

« Meilleure vie possible » répéta Quinn sous le rire de Puckerman.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Jour 5**

- Rory, par ici !

- J'arrive Sam, mais par pitié ralentis l'allure.

Le blond rit et attrapa la main de son petit-ami pour le guider à travers les studios de doublage. Rory rougit encore malgré les années de relation.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire » songea le jeune irlandais.

« Après cinq jours de ce traitement je pensais que tu t'y étais habitué » retentit la voix moqueuse de Sam.

« Quand on a quitté le passé j'étais toujours puceau ! Je me réveille dans le futur avec quelqu'un en train de…de… » l'irlandais fut incapable de finir sa phrase.

« De te donner la meilleure fellation de toute ta vie ? » termina pour lui Sam.

Le blond ne semblait pas choqué d'avoir émergé dans le futur en plein acte sexuel.

« Je n'avais jamais pensé que je finirais avec un homme ! » remarqua Rory.

Rory entendit clairement Sam soupirer dans sa tête.

« Mais toi apparemment tu n'as pas ce soucis... Je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Mercedes ? »

« Peut-être de l'époque d'où nous venons, oui. Mais on est plus des ados. On a 27 ans Rory, les choses ont changé et mon moi adulte a l'air heureux et épanoui. J'ai un métier du tonnerre ! Doubleur de dessins-animés ! Doubleur leader en plus ! Et j'ai un formidable petit-ami qui m'aime et que j'aime. Pourquoi se prendre la tête ? »

« C'est juste que tout cela me semble trop… » Rory ne finit pas sa phrase car son double se fit plaquer contre un mur et embrasser vivement.

« Ah ! enfin de l'action ! » se réjouit Sam.

« Tu es un obsédé Evans ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire Rory, malgré les vagues de plaisir qui le parcourait, enfin parcourait son double.

« Apparemment ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça ! » fut la réponse du blond avant que les deux ados ne se retrouvent incapables de parler.

A la fin de ce moment intense, Rory retrouva ses esprits et lâcha à Sam :

« Je te déteste Evans ! »

« Non, c'est faux » fut la réponse de Sam en rigolant.

« N'empêche que je te déteste quand même »

Sam rit et Rory ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même intérieurement, Sam le perçut.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Jour 6**

Finn avait sa fille de 9 mois sur les genoux et lui donnait son biberon. La petite fille avait les cheveux encore assez courts mais deux petits élastiques verts retenaient le peu de masse capillaire. Ses grands yeux verts fixaient son papa tandis qu'il parlait avec quelqu'un.

« Qui aurait pensé un jour que le premier d'entre nous, enfin sans compter Quinn et Puckerman, à avoir un enfant serait le grand Finn Hudson ? » plaisanta Tina.

Les deux adultes étaient assis face à face dans la cuisine de l'homme. Le ventre proéminent de Tina indiquait qu'elle était proche de l'accouchement.

« Pourtant, c'est le cas. Et Ali est vraiment la plus adorable des petites filles » gagatisa le grand ado.

- Et sinon comment s'en sortent les Titans ? demanda Tina en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Bien. J'ai encore du mal avec Steven et son petit groupe d'amis qui se prennent pour les rois du lycée.

- Les brutes ?

- Oui. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être de retour à l'époque du lycée et de revoir tout ce par quoi est passé Kurt et ça me fout en rogne ! grogna Finn entre ces dents, essayant de garder son calme pour ne pas effrayer sa fille.

- C'est l'Ohio Finn. Tout n'est pas rose tous les jours. Le garçon qu'ils embêtent n'est pas tout seul, il a des amis.

- Je le sais bien. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si son petit-copain n'était pas lui-même dans mon équipe, sourit Finn. Tu verrais sa hargne pour le défendre. Les autres n'osent pas s'en prendre à lui vu sa carrure. Stan est bâti comme une armoire à glace. Il fait un bon pilier.

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? supposa Tina.

- Je crois. Cela ne les empêche pas de tomber sur Dylan quand il est seul. Dylan n'est pas sans défense et il est plutôt sportif vu qu'il est dans les cheerios mais les autres n'ont pas l'air d'y porter attention. La dernière fois, Judith les a surpris dans les couloirs et je peux te dire qu'ils en ont eu pour leur grade, rit Finn.

Son rire fit sursauter sa fille qui se mit à rire aussi. Il lui sourit tendrement en essuyant le lait qui avait coulé de sa bouche.

- Ta femme est une vraie combattante. Qui se douterait que derrière ces airs de lutins des bois se cache une vraie guerrière. Lors de sa dernière compétition, si l'autre n'avait pas joué déloyal en lui agrippant les cheveux, elle aurait gagné la première place.

- Judith est capable de botter les fesses de n'importe qui, se vanta Finn. Mais je crois que voir la gentille prof d'anglais leur crier dessus et les attraper par l'oreille pour les mener chez le principal n'a pas dû aider à avaler la pilule.

Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur à cette histoire.

- C'est bien qu'ils aient des profs comme toi ou Judith pour les aider. Depuis que Mr Schue est devenu le représentant des arts dans les écoles et voyage dans le pays, il n'y avait plus personne pour aider les ados à croire en eux.

Finn hocha la tête et, tandis qu'il partait mettre sa fille dans son parc pour sa sieste du jour, il entendit Tina rajouter :

- Des nouvelles de Kurt ou Blaine ? Je viens de m'en rappeler mais ce n'est pas leur semaine de break ?

- Si. J'ai eu Kurt au téléphone hier soir et il n'est vraiment pas bien, expliqua Finn en entrant dans la cuisine. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils doivent faire ça !

- Moi non plus ! Ils sont faits pour être ensemble ! Chacun fait des erreurs et je pensais qu'ils avaient compris que leur amour n'a pas besoin de ça pour tenir.

« Je ne comprends pas » annonça Tina « Kurt et Blaine ne sont plus ensemble ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça » avoua Finn « J'ai pas vraiment tout saisi mais apparemment chaque année, à la même période, ils font une sorte de break et se séparent pendant sept jours. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » se révolta Tina.

« Finn, mon futur, ne l'a pas dit et apparemment c'est récurrent ces dernières années. Kurt m'appelle durant cette période, complètement bouleversé, et je l'écoute me parler de son amour pour Blaine une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que fatigué de parler, il me remercie, s'excuse et demande des nouvelles de la famille. Mais Tina, l'entendre pleurer son amour, ça m'a remué ! Mon frère est en grande souffrance et je ne sais même pas quoi faire pour arranger ça ! »

« Oh Finn » soupira la jeune fille. « Je suis sûre que AH ! »

« Tina ! »

- Tina !

La femme se tenait le ventre et respirait bruyamment.

- Le bébé arrive !

Finn avait les yeux grands ouverts mais, étant déjà passé par là, s'occupa de tout. Il appela sa mère pour qu'elle vienne s'occuper du bébé et il emmena Tina, qui souffrait de plus en plus, à l'hôpital.

- Mes parents et Mike…souffla la jeune femme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman s'en charge, la rassura Finn.

« Oh mon dieu Tina qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » paniqua Finn en entendant les cris de souffrance des deux Tina.

« Rien du tout ! » hurla la jeune ado. « Comment Quinn a pu tenir face à ça ! »

La voiture arriva à l'hôpital et Tina fut prise en charge immédiatement. Finn resta dans la salle d'attente, les bras ballants jusqu'à ce que finalement il sorte son téléphone et appelle sa femme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Jour 7**

Blaine avait été désorienté ces derniers jours. Arriver dans le futur, comprendre que lui et Kurt n'étaient plus ensemble et se faire draguer par un collègue de boulot. C'était vraiment trop. D'ailleurs, le dîner du jeudi s'était déroulé mieux que ce que Blaine avait pensé. Henry avait de la conversation et se tenait bien. Le dîner fut agréable malgré le désintérêt total de l'autre prof pour les comédies musicales. Ils se quittèrent à la fac et Blaine rentra dans sa petite chambre de prof sans même se retourner une seule fois.

« Prends-ça dans les dents Henry ! » claqua Blaine.

L'ado ne supportait plus la distance et la solitude. Depuis sa soirée avec Santana, il n'avait contacté personne et se contentait de suivre sa routine de prof. Enfin, jusqu'au coup de fil du matin et cette étrange sensation d'excitation qui le parcourait.

- Salut Anderson !

- Sebastian, que me vaut l'honneur votre honneur ? plaisanta Blaine, toujours dans son appartement de la fac.

- Tu vas me la sortir à chaque fois celle-là ? demanda l'autre homme.

- Aussi souvent que j'en aurais l'occasion, rit Blaine.

- Ma proposition tient toujours, lâcha soudainement Sebastian.

« Ne me dit pas qu'il essaye toujours de…après moi… » se rendit compte l'ado.

- Et ma réponse restera la même Smythe ! répondit froidement Blaine. Ce n'est pas parce que Kurt et moi sommes dans notre semaine de pause que ça veut dire que je ne l'aime plus.

- Qui a parlé d'amour ? Je te parle d'une partie de sexe torride comme tu n'en as jamais connu, dit l'autre homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? grogna Blaine. Sebastian si tu continues comme ça je vais te mettre sur la liste des numéros indésirables et ne plus répondre à tes appels.

- Oh, ne le prends pas comme ça. Il faut te décoincer Anderson ! Si ton Hummel n'arrive pas à le faire, je me porte volontaire.

- Sebastian ! claqua la voix de Blaine tandis que l'autre homme éclatait de rire à travers le téléphone.

- Je plaisantais !

- Tout ce que tu pourras me dire n'aura aucun effet sur moi Sebastian ! Je retrouve Kurt ce soir à notre appartement.

- Au moins j'aurais tenté ma chance.

- Au revoir, Smythe.

- Si jamais ta femme ne te satisfait pas Anderson, viens me voir.

Blaine raccrocha violemment et jeta son téléphone sur le sofa.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai gardé ce type dans mes contacts ? » s'interrogea Blaine après cette conversation.

« Attends je vais voir Kurt ce soir ? Oh mon dieu je retrouve Kurt ce soir ! »

S'il avait pu sauter, nul doute que Blaine aurait parcouru sa chambre en sautillant comme une collégienne amoureuse.

« Finalement, toute cette semaine où je n'ai pas vu Kurt c'était à cause d'un break ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait ça ? Et apparemment ce n'est pas la première fois…Décidément je ne comprends pas ce futur. »

La journée se déroula avec une lenteur affreuse. Blaine ado regarda Blaine adulte se préparer, se servir un café, puis lire le journal. Ensuite, il retourna dans la salle de bain pour vérifier sa toilette avant de s'installer à table pour préparer ses cours. Il se prépara à manger et recommença le rituel : café, cours, salle de bain, cours, salle de bain. Jusqu'à ce que des coups à la porte ne se fassent entendre.

Blaine ouvrit la porte et vit Henry se tenir là.

« C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là ? » soupira Blaine.

- Salut Blaine. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu étais encore là malgré qu'on soit dimanche.

- Austin est là aussi, fit remarquer Blaine. Ainsi que Georgia et Robert.

Austin était le prof d'art dramatique et ne sortait que pour ses cours. Georgia était la dame de la cafétéria et Robert le concierge.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je sous-entendais, indiqua Henry. Il s'avère que j'ai entendu parler d'une prestation se déroulant dans un parc à l'autre bout de la ville. Et comme tu es du genre fan de musique, je me disais que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner ?

- C'est-à-dire que…

« Non désolé trou duc j'ai autre chose à faire » lâcha Blaine. « Oh mon dieu ce type me fait devenir vulgaire ! »

- C'est juste une sortie amicale entre deux amis profs de fac, intervint Henry.

Blaine soupira puis attrapa sa sacoche, ses clefs et son manteau.

- Okay, je te suis.

L'après-midi s'avéra intéressante et Blaine passa un agréable moment à écouter les différents musiciens. La soirée arriva très vite et les deux profs se dirigèrent vers la zone de taxi.

- J'ai passé un bon moment, avoua Blaine. Merci Henry.

- On peut peut-être partager un taxi ? proposa alors l'autre homme.

- C'est-à-dire que je ne rentre pas à la fac ce soir.

- Oh ? sembla s'intéresser l'autre homme. Je me disais bien que tu ne pouvais pas vivre dans une chambre de fac toute l'année. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on a qu'à aller jusqu'à chez toi en partageant ce taxi. Ce n'est pas un problème, je n'ai rien de prévu.

Blaine soupira et regarda l'heure. Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre un deuxième taxi surtout s'il devait passer chez le fleuriste avant.

- Okay. Mais je dois faire un arrêt avant.

Henry sourit et ouvrit la porte du taxi pour laisser Blaine y entrer en premier.

« Ce type est vraiment un sale profiteur et recule toi ! » hurla Blaine en sentant la jambe de l'autre type frôler la sienne.

Heureusement, son double s'écarta et indiqua quelque chose au chauffeur. Blaine sortit du taxi et entra chez un fleuriste avant de revenir avec une longue boite blanche entourée d'un ruban bleu.

Henry ne fit pas de remarque et la voiture redémarra. Elle s'arrêta face à un immeuble de bon standing, dans une rue du même genre.

- C'est là que tu vis ? demanda assez interloqué Henry. Comment tu fais avec ton salaire de prof pour te payer un appart' dans cette rue ?

Blaine rit mais ne répondit pas. Il paya le trajet et sortit de la voiture.

- Blaine attends ! l'interpella Henry en s'extirpant de la voiture.

« Mais c'est pas possible, il va me lâcher lui ou pas ? » souffla l'ado. « Il y a Kurt qui m'attend là, quelque part ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! »

- Henry, ce n'est pas que je ne t'apprécie pas mais…

Blaine n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une paire de lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes.

« Oh mon dieu, je rêve ! » s'exclama Blaine, dégoûté.

Son double eut à peine le temps de repousser Henry qu'un glapissement se fit entendre.

« Blaine ! » cria la voix tant aimée.

« Kurt ! »

Mais Blaine n'eut le temps d'apercevoir que des chaussures hors de prix avant que la silhouette ne s'éloigne dans l'immeuble.

- Kurt ! l'appela Blaine.

Henry lui attrapa le bras mais Blaine se dégagea facilement.

- Lâche-moi ! Tu as de la chance que je ne te colle pas mon poing dans la figure. Maintenant dégage ! cracha Blaine avant de partir en courant derrière Kurt.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De son côté, Kurt avait attendu cette journée avec impatience. Depuis que son double avait appelé Finn, il savait ce qu'il se passait avec Blaine et qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre le dimanche pour le retrouver. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient décidé de faire une pause d'une semaine chaque année.

« C'est stupide ! Mon double est stupide ! Si c'est pour souffrir comme ça chaque année pourquoi est-ce que je continue ? » pensa Kurt en regardant son double se préparer dans le miroir.

Kurt était particulièrement fier de son aspect en quittant le bureau ce midi. Il était le seul encore dans les locaux et en avait profité pour travailler un peu le matin avant de quitter son lieu de travail, peu avant midi. Il avait mangé dans un restaurant avant de recevoir un appel de Finn lui indiquant que Tina et Mike avaient eu leur bébé. Un beau garçon de trois kilos sept prénommé Anthony Michael Chang.

Kurt était ravi pour le couple et son double souhaita plein de bonheur aux nouveaux parents.

« Heureusement que la tournée de Mike s'est terminée avant-hier » songea Kurt « C'est sûrement pour ça que Santana n'est pas présente aujourd'hui. Si Brittany est de retour après plus de deux mois d'absence et très peu de visites, elles doivent s'être enfermées dans leur loft. »

L'ado sourit face au bonheur qui semblait sourire à ses amis. Son double avait ensuite pris un taxi qui l'avait emmené dans une rue chic.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est là que je vis ? Que l'on vit ? » souffla Kurt.

Son double le mena dans un appartement au cinquième étage. Quand Kurt découvrit l'intérieur, son souffle se coupa et s'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait.

« C'est magnifique » déclara le garçon en observant son double.

Il posa ses clefs dans une petite coupelle sur un meuble à l'entrée. Le hall était clair, avec un miroir juste à côté de la porte pour les retouches de dernière minute. Ensuite, le hall donnait sur un grand salon lumineux aux grandes fenêtres. Mais elles étaient recouvertes de doubles rideaux en lin bleu roi. Kurt alla les ouvrir et observa la vue un moment. Les voitures allaient et venaient, les piétons se dépêchaient de se rendre à leur lieu de rendez-vous. La ville était très agitée malgré que l'on fut un dimanche.

« Bienvenue à New-York » pensa Kurt avant que son double ne se détourne des fenêtres.

Kurt aperçut la cuisine sur sa gauche mais son double s'en éloigna pour ouvrir une porte à droite.

La chambre à coucher. Beaucoup plus petite que ce à quoi s'attendait le garçon. Un grand lit trônait au centre et était recouvert d'une parure de draps blanche avec des oreillers bleus azur.

Il y avait deux portes dans la chambre. Une à droite, qui n'était pas fermée et que Kurt reconnut comme la salle de bain. Et une à gauche, un peu plus loin, entre-ouverte. C'est vers cette porte que Kurt se dirigea.

Quand il l'ouvrit, Kurt crût qu'il allait s'évanouir.

« Par tous les saints je suis tombé dans un rêve » s'exclama l'ado en dévorant du regard l'intérieur du dressing.

Il comprenait soudainement pourquoi la chambre ne comprenait que le lit et les tables de chevet. Ainsi qu'un fauteuil et une commode mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Le dressing était immense. Deux fois la taille de la chambre, au moins.

L'adulte pénétra dans la pièce et passa plus d'une demi-heure à choisir une tenue.

L'ado remarqua que la plupart des affaires étaient à son double mais identifia quelques vêtements qui étaient totalement à Blaine. Comme cette marinière et cette chemise à carreaux verts.

Ensuite, Kurt se dirigea vers la salle de bain et commença son long rituel de préparation.

L'ado en profita pour observer les alentours. Son cœur rata un battement quand il découvrit deux brosses à dent sur le bord du lavabo.

« Blaine… » murmura Kurt.

Cette vie, c'était celle dont il avait toujours rêvé. Enfin, même s'il n'avait pas une carrière de star de Broadway comme Rachel, malgré quelques débuts assez réussis sur les planches et des retours sur scène pour des duos avec sa meilleure amie, Kurt ne pouvait pas espérer mieux pour son futur.

Il était avec Blaine. Et ce soir il allait le retrouver.

Après s'être préparé durant deux heures, Kurt prépara le dîner en sifflotant au gré de la radio. Il mit la table, avec les chandelles, et se recula pour observer son œuvre.

- Parfait, sourit l'adulte.

Tout était prêt. Kurt regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut un taxi à l'arrêt. Un sourire traversa son visage et il sortit de l'appartement pour accueillir son petit-ami en bas de l'immeuble.

Sauf que, quand Kurt arriva en bas, il vit un autre homme sortir du taxi et plaquer sa bouche sur celle de SON Blaine.

« Blaine ! » cria Kurt indigné par la scène.

« Kurt ! » répondit son petit-ami.

Mais avant de pouvoir se parler, il sentit le lien d'esprit s'éteindre.

Il vit Blaine repousser violemment le type mais un glapissement lui échappa et il partit en courant dans les étages. Les poings serrés et une boule dans la gorge.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Kurt, mon amour, attends ! Ce type est un connard ! Tu es le seul que j'aime.

La voix de Blaine retentissait à travers les étages. Il essayait de rattraper son petit-ami qui remontait vers l'appartement.

« Kurt est un rapide ! » souffla Blaine qui ressentait le manque d'air de son double.

Blaine arriva à l'étage de leur appartement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qui était restée ouverte. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et, avant d'avoir pu avancer plus loin, un bras l'attrapa fermement et le poussa contre la porte qui venait de se fermer. Une bouche se posa violemment contre la sienne.

La bouche de Kurt.

Kurt l'embrassait. Violemment. Désespérément.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

- Tu es à moi ! grogna Kurt en mordant la lèvre inférieure de Blaine.

Et Blaine ne fut plus que gémissements. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Et un Kurt jaloux et possessif était loin de laisser Blaine indifférent.

Soudain le baiser se finit et Kurt se pencha à son oreille, essoufflé et pantelant, et d'une voix beaucoup plus basse que d'habitude dit :

- Dis-le que tu es à moi.

Blaine ferma les yeux, tremblant. Les lèvres rouges et gonflées, un gémissement s'échappa quand il les ouvrit pour parler.

Kurt le plaqua fortement contre la porte, son corps collé contre celui de Blaine, et il lui mordit l'oreille avant de parler dans un grognement :

- Dis-le !

Blaine était pantelant, essoufflé et excité.

- Je suis à toi, haleta l'homme.

« Blaine ? » intervint la voix de Kurt soudainement, légèrement plus grave que d'habitude elle-aussi.

« Oh mon dieu Kurt ! » répondit Blaine en gémissant. « Je suis désolé… »

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute » remarqua judicieusement l'ado.

Leur conversation avait du mal à se faire à travers les voiles du plaisir suscités par leurs doubles.

« Je…je…Aah » cria Blaine.

Kurt était à genoux, la bouche s'activant sur le sexe de son partenaire, le prenant dans toute sa longueur. Les cris de Blaine résonnaient dans tout l'appartement. Ainsi que dans la tête des deux ados.

Si Blaine était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir et ne pouvait pas penser de façon cohérente, Kurt assistait à la scène complètement choqué et excité. Son double était bien stimulé par les cris que poussait le Blaine adulte. Et Kurt devait avouer que son propre Blaine n'était pas en reste et ne l'aidait pas à garder l'esprit clair.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que Blaine n'arrive à prononcer quelques mots :

- Kurt…je…stop…Ah…je vais…

Kurt arrêta son action et releva les yeux vers son homme. Blaine déglutit face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Kurt avait les joues rosies et les yeux vitreux, ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées et un filet de salive s'échappait de sa bouche.

Blaine se baissa pour l'embrasser et ses mains se posèrent dans ses cheveux. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent allongés par terre.

- Magnifique, lâcha-t-il entre deux souffles, toujours contre ses lèvres.

Kurt gémit et ses mains agrippèrent les hanches de Blaine pour les rapprocher des siennes.

- Lit, murmura Kurt. Je veux te prendre dans le lit.

Blaine hocha la tête et, tant bien que mal, ils se relevèrent et tentèrent d'atteindre la chambre. Cela prit plus de temps que nécessaire entre les plaquages contre les murs, les meubles, la porte. Mais ils finirent par tomber sur le lit, Kurt au-dessus.

- Trop d'affaires, gronda-t-il en tentant de déboutonner le jean de l'autre homme.

Très vite, les affaires rejoignirent le sol et les deux corps se retrouvèrent nus et avides d'être touchés.

- Kurt…gémit Blaine en sentant les doigts de son compagnon effleurer son intimité.

- Le lubrifiant…haleta Kurt, tentant difficilement de ne pas presser les choses.

Blaine tendit la main vers la table de chevet la plus proche de lui et ouvrit le tiroir. Sa main tremblante attrapa le tube de lubrifiant et le tendit à Kurt. Celui-ci se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et en enduisit ses doigts.

- Vite Kurt…supplia l'homme sous lui. Je veux te sentir en moi. Trop longtemps.

Kurt infiltra un doigt et regarda les joues de Blaine rougir et son visage se tordre sous le plaisir après une première vague d'inconfort. Il bougea le doigt plusieurs fois et Blaine fut réduit à des cris et des gémissements.

- Plus…plus…

Kurt continua avec un deuxième doigt et un troisième quand il fut rassuré par les cris de plaisir de Blaine.

Blaine n'avait jamais ressenti une émotion aussi forte les autres fois. C'était comme si tous ses sens s'étaient décuplés. Les doigts de Kurt en lui, sa main sur son sexe qui s'agitait et puis sa bouche qui vint se poser sur la sienne.

- Kurt…viens…gémit-il.

Kurt déglutit et retira ses doigts. Blaine gémit à la perte mais écarta les jambes quand Kurt se positionna, pour lui donner plus d'accès.

- Tu es si beau bébé, murmura Kurt en lui attrapant la main et l'embrassant.

- Kurt…supplia Blaine.

Kurt pénétra doucement dans l'intimité de son homme, observant attentivement les réactions sur le visage de celui-ci.

Blaine supporta la pénétration, ne lâchant pas Kurt du regard et observant ses yeux s'assombrir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait. Blaine ne se lasserait jamais de ce spectacle. Il soupira d'aise une fois qu'il sentit que Kurt était arrivé au fond.

- Blaine ? l'appela Kurt.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'avoir fermé les yeux.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-il pantelant et se retenant de se reculer pour s'enfoncer encore et encore dans cet étau si accueillant.

Blaine acquiesça et fut le premier à donner le départ en bougeant ses hanches. Kurt glapit et reporta son regard sur Blaine.

- Kurt…

Ce fut le dernier mot cohérent dans l'esprit de Blaine. Après il ne fut plus que cris, pleurs et gémissements. Kurt allait et venait en lui et plus il s'enfonçait, plus Blaine criait et gémissait.

- Ah…aahaah…AAHH !

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sachant exactement ce qu'il venait de faire. Ses prochains coups de hanches amenèrent son homme à l'extase et il atteignit l'orgasme en criant son nom.

- Kuuuuurt !

Les mains serrées autour des draps et les jambes accrochées à la taille de Kurt, Blaine se laissa emporter par l'orgasme fulgurant qui le traversa.

De son côté, Kurt atteignit son propre paradis après trois coups de hanches et lâcha un long gémissement qui ressemblait fortement au nom de son aimé.

Les bras le soutenant encore difficilement, Kurt se retira délicatement et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de son homme.

Les voiles du plaisir s'éloignant petit à petit, Blaine enlaça Kurt par la taille et positionna sa tête sur son torse.

- Je t'aime Kurt. Plus que tout au monde. Et je ne veux et ne voudrais personne d'autre que toi à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Kurt sentit ses yeux s'embuer et enlaça son compagnon à son tour.

- Moi aussi Blaine. Je t'aime. Et cette semaine loin de toi c'était, c'est trop dur. Je ne veux plus le faire. Plus jamais.

Ses doigts qui traçaient des cercles sur le dos de Blaine s'arrêtèrent tandis qu'il se penchait pour embrasser l'homme de sa vie.

- Plus jamais, répéta Blaine après le baiser.

Kurt sourit et s'installa confortablement dans le lit. Les deux hommes s'endormirent rapidement.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt et Blaine étaient restés bien silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que Blaine ne commence à dire :

« Je…c'était… »

Ou essaya de dire au moins. Kurt rigola.

« Je t'aime Blaine »

Quelques secondes après, Blaine répondit :

« Je t'aime aussi Kurt ».

Ce fut le moment où les deux adultes s'endormirent.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt cligna des yeux plusieurs fois face au soleil qui lui brûlait la rétine. Il se redressa à l'aide de ses bras et…

« De mes bras ? » pensa l'ado.

Avant d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées, un gémissement le ramena à la réalité et il baissa la tête pour rencontrer les deux plus beaux yeux au monde.

- Kurt ? demanda doucement Blaine.

Le garçon leva une main pour frotter ses yeux et se figea.

- Mon bras…ma voix…

Blaine retira sa main, ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire face au visage de son petit-ami.

- On est de retour n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça m'en a tout l'air, répondit Kurt.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les fasse sursauter.

- Où êtes-vous ? Finn, Rachel, Puck, Sant…Ah ! Le bus est arrivé, les prévint Mr Schue en apparaissant subitement.

Le prof se figea puis fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout le monde va bien ?

Les ados, qui étaient tous allongés dans l'herbe ou à moitié assis contre un arbre, se relevèrent d'un coup et acquiescèrent.

- On est okay Mr Schue, lança Puck. Partez devant, on arrive.

Le prof les observa un moment avant de hausser les épaules et de rejoindre le parking.

- C'était dingue non ? Est-ce que tout le monde a vécu la même chose ? interrogea Puck.

- Si par là tu veux dire se retrouver dans sa version future durant sept jours, et bien oui c'était dingue ! répondit Santana.

- C'était carrément dément ! sourit Sugar.

- Extra ! rajouta Mercedes.

Les deux filles gloussèrent et lièrent leurs bras. Cette expérience avait apparemment forgé un nouveau lien entre elles-deux.

- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec les filles, acquiesça Artie.

- Je ne peux pas concevoir ce futur ! Il est hors de question que ça se passe comme ça ! s'exclama brusquement Rachel, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi tu te plains Berry ! Tu as une putain de carrière à Broadway et en plus ton mec est un dieu vivant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- Dieu vivant ? répétèrent Mercedes et Kurt.

Blaine se pencha à l'oreille de son petit-ami et expliqua ce à quoi il avait assisté.

- Oh…j'avais cru comprendre que Finn et Rachel n'étaient plus ensemble quand mon double a appelé Finn en milieu de semaine et demandé des nouvelles de Judith et de sa fille. Mais vu l'état dans lequel j'étais avant, enfin il était, ça ne m'a pas plus marqué que ça.

Blaine lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Plus tard, lui chuchota Kurt avant de revenir sur Rachel.

La jeune fille était accrochée au bras de Finn.

- On va se marier bientôt ! Il a dû y avoir une erreur quelque part ! Cela ne peut pas être mon futur !

- Il faut toujours que tu trouves un moyen de te plaindre. Si il y en a qui en ont le droit ça serait bien Kurt et Blaine ! ajouta Santana.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent à l'annonce de leurs prénoms, ne s'attendant pas à être embarqués dans l'histoire.

- Pas la peine de nous mêler à vos histoires, siffla Kurt. Tout va très bien pour nous.

Blaine acquiesça vivement.

Santana leur lança un coup d'œil curieux avant qu'une lueur n'y prenne place et elle leur fit un clin d'œil.

- Elle sait, glapit Blaine. Comment elle peut savoir ?

- C'est Santana chéri. Bien sûr qu'elle sait.

Blaine ferma les yeux et Kurt lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Le couple n'était pas habitué aux démonstrations d'affection en public, mais le lieu où ils se trouvaient était plutôt bien isolé de la foire elle-même.

- Et si on se disait qu'on arrêtait d'en parler ? proposa Finn subitement.

Tous les yeux furent sur lui et le géant gesticula, mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas encore arrivé et on ne sait même pas si ça va arriver. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un rêve ou un truc fabriqué par notre cerveau ? Enfin, je ne veux même pas y penser car c'était trop bizarre.

Rachel acquiesça, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et le couple partit en direction du parking.

Tina fixa Finn un moment et leur regard finit par se croiser. Le géant lui fit un sourire gêné avant de se retourner pour écouter Rachel. La jeune fille asiatique reconnut que c'était bien joué de sa part. Il venait de désamorcer Rachel Berry en disant ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Mais Tina savait qu'au fond de lui, Finn était ravi de son futur. Et même si maintenant il aimait vraiment Rachel, quelque part dans un avenir proche, leur couple allait se séparer et chacun allait partir de son côté pour créer ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Elle se tourna vers Mike et lui sourit. Son copain se pencha pour l'embrasser et l'enlaça par la taille pour se diriger vers le bus. Ils s'éloignèrent en passant devant Sam et Rory qui discutaient doucement.

- On fait comme ça alors ? proposa Sam.

Rory acquiesça et se dépêcha de partir. Sam le regarda s'éloigner, un voile triste recouvrant ses yeux, du moins jusqu'à ce que Rory se retourne. Leur regard se croisa et l'Irlandais tourna la tête en rougissant. Sam eut le temps d'apercevoir ses rougeurs et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Tout compte fait, Rory n'oublierait peut-être pas leur futur. Peut-être que maintenant il souhaitait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, car ça le paralysait, mais Sam savait que rien n'était perdu. Le blond avança avec les autres vers le bus.

Santana et Brittany lièrent leur petit doigt et suivirent Puck et Quinn qui se souriaient, légèrement gênés. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Puck attrapa la main de Quinn et lia leurs doigts ensemble.

Sugar et Mercedes étaient avec Artie et discutaient de leur aventure commune.

- Il est hors de question que je fasse comme si rien n'était réel. Je veux y croire en ce futur et ce n'est pas Finn ou Rachel qui va m'en empêcher.

Sugar et Artie acquiescèrent. Même si les deux n'étaient pas en couple actuellement, ils ne voyaient pas de raisons pour ne pas s'y mettre. Mais peut-être plus tard. Pour le moment, ils préféraient savourer l'instant présent avant de précipiter les choses.

Le trio suivit donc les autres vers le bus.

- Bon je suppose qu'on doit faire pareil, soupira Kurt en se décollant de Blaine.

Celui-ci rit en attrapant sa main et en entremêlant leurs doigts.

Kurt lui jeta un regard confus.

- Je t'ai perdu pendant sept jours, et bien maintenant je ne vais plus te lâcher.

Le regard de Kurt brilla et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui, se pencha pour embrasser l'homme de sa vie.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent haletant, les lèvres rougies et les yeux brillants mais leurs fronts collés.

- Je t'aime, annonça Blaine en serrant la main dans la sienne.

- Je t'aime aussi, répéta Kurt.

- Vous venez ? cria une voix au lointain.

Les garçons se regardèrent en rigolant et, toujours mains dans la main, coururent rejoindre le groupe.

**Fin**

* * *

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce futur possible ?

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai commencé à écrire cet OS quelque part entre l'épisode 4 de la saison 4 et l'épisode 10 et qu'à ce moment j'ignorais que Brody était un crétin et j'appréciais le Brochel plus que le Finchel mais moins que le Weschel (couple que je voyais pourtant mal dans cette histoire donc bouh dommage pour moi xD)

Pour l'histoire de Rory et Sam…désolé aux fans du Samcedes (un couple que j'aime beaucoup aussi ne vous en faite pas :D) mais depuis que j'ai découvert les histoires d'**Alounet** et de **Dark Roz**, je suis en quelque sorte devenue une grande fan de ce couple si attendrissant :D

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu mon OS et j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment _(imaginez cette phrase prononcée avec la voix d'une hôtesse de l'air…xD)_

_**Bizzz**_


End file.
